


Darcy Lewis Soulmate Shenanigans

by allthingsnerd



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, this is the third time i've put this work up, who the frick knows my guy, why am I doing this, will this be third time i delete it?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsnerd/pseuds/allthingsnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the many Darcy Lewis soulmate fics out there (but most specifically amusewithaview)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy Lewis Soulmate Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so long note. 
> 
> I have not actively written since 2013, I think? It's been a while. And I'm kind of throwing up as I'm doing this but what the hey I've got to do it at some point. I'd like to actually one day be able to write something with plot, so here's my start with things. I guess. 
> 
> I love Darcy dearly and I love soulmate fics so I'm going to try to jump back in with this. 
> 
> The first one is a response I wrote a while back to this tumblr post: http://neverending-shenanigans.tumblr.com/post/96691206360/i-dont-know-what-happened-here-its

If you were to ask Darcy Lewis about her soulmark as a teenager the chances she would believe her soulmate was a buff alien dude were slim to none. if you were to ask her as a college-student-turned-science-intern, she’d think the chances were higher but still not completely on her radar of possibilities. And if you pressed her hard enough, she’d say that said buff alien soulmate would probably be an Asgardian. Cause, ya know, those are the aliens she knows, not some Angry Satedan With Bad Table Manners.

And yes, capital letters are required in this situation.

All that aside, she never expected her first meeting with said soulmate to raise the score of Buff Alien Dudes Vs. Lucy the taser to 0-2. Oh well. At least her soulmate was in good company?

Yeah. Let’s go with that.

Back to her current situation though, however interesting this whole soumate thing was, she kinda needed Awesome Hair McAngryPants to kind of maybe wakeupnowpleaseandthankyou because Darcy is on a strange planet with no idea how she got here or how to get home. Yelling “Heimdall” at the sky in a deep manly tone got her nowhere and nothing but a couple of judgey looks from some giant squirrel-like creatures. 

Ugh. Her life was weird. 

 

\------

 

“So… alien, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool cool. I know another buff alien dude. He’s a god. I tasered him. Like I did to you. But Jane hit him with her van so its totally cool.”

“Right.”


End file.
